Premier sang
by JessSwann2
Summary: Pré saga. Le récit du jour où Cersei est devenue femme qui fait écho au discours qu'elle a servi à Sansa. Ecrit pour la communauté LJ Bingo.fr sur le thème Perte de sang


**Disclaimers: ****George RR Martin pour les persos, HBO pour la serie ^^**

_**Coucou, bon bah une nouvelle histoire sur le trone de fer et c'est encore Cersei et Jaime ( erf) bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Premier sang**

_Castral Roc, _

Le soleil caressait à peine le doux visage de Cersei Lannister lorsque la jeune fille se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était pas le doux chatoiement de l'aube qui l'avait réveillée mais une douleur diffuse dans son bas ventre, une douleur qui provenait de ses reins et qui, maintenant qu'elle était bien réveillée, alarma Cersei. Son beau visage crispé dans une grimace de souffrance, la jeune fille se redressa et haleta, retenant un gémissement.

Les chevaliers ne gémissaient pas. Jamais. Ils restaient de marbre face à leurs blessures qui étaient souvent bien plus graves d'un simple mal de ventre, se répéta Cersei pour se donner du courage. La preuve, lorsque le maitre d'arme avait blessé Jaime et entaillé sévèrement son bras, son frère s'était contenté de fermer les yeux et n'avait pas exhalé un soupir. Cersei inspira profondément et s'efforça d'oublier la douleur mais celle-ci revint la tancer.

Les dents serrées, la jeune fille s'extirpa de ses couvertures rouges Lannister et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol dans l'espoir que quelques pas détendraient son ventre et en ôteraient la douleur. Là, Cersei releva le visage et aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. Un cri lui échappa à sa vue. Sa robe blanche de vierge était couverte d'un sang noirâtre. Un sanglot échappa à Cersei et elle posa les mains dans son ventre, barbouillant par la même occasion ses doigts de sang.

Derrière elle, la voix encore endormie de Jaime s'éleva.

« Cersei ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

La cascade d'or de Cersei s'anima alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui, une angoisse sourde dans ses yeux d'un vert limpide. Sans un mot elle leva sa main pour montrer le sang qui la couvrait à son frère. Jaime écarquilla les yeux puis, après avoir refermé d'un coup de talon la porte qui communiquait entre leurs deux chambres, la rejoignit.

« Cersei… » Commença t'il sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Comme toujours sa sœur s'en chargea. Elle avait toujours été plus douée que Jaime pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient.

« Si Père l'apprend il va s'empresser de répandre la nouvelle et alors il me vendra à un quelconque rustaud du Nord ou à un nobliau de Port Réal. » Grinça-t-elle.

Jaime ne répondit pas, troublé. Depuis l'enfance, depuis même avant sa naissance, il n'y avait jamais eu d'autre que Cersei. Sa sœur, sa jumelle, son double. Et voilà que Cersei était femme.

Loin des préoccupations de Jaime, Cersei poursuivit, une bile amère dans la gorge.

« Au diable ce maudit sexe de femme ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas née homme comme toi ? Alors nous aurions pu être chevaliers ensemble et écumer les champs de bataille, au lieu de ça me voici condamner à devenir une épouse docile qu'un mari montera pour la remplir de ses rejetons ! »

Jaime frissonna à cette idée et enlaça Cersei.

« Jamais. »

La jeune fille se déroba à son étreinte.

« Comment peux-tu dire cela Jaime ! Tu sais que cela fait maintenant deux ans, depuis nos quatorze étés que notre père attend ce premier sang pour me marchander ! Oh que les dieux anciens et nouveaux aillent se faire mettre pour m'avoir affublée de cette malédiction ! »

Une grimace déforma ses traits à l'issue de sa tirade et Jaime soupira.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher du lait de pavot.

- Tâche de faire vite dans ce cas, si notre père revient avant toi il se pourrait qu'il m'ait vendue avant même que tu reviennes. » Répliqua Cersei avec acidité.

Le cœur cognant dans la poitrine, Jaime se rendit aux appartements du mestre. Tout son être était tourné vers Cersei. Vers Cersei devenue une femme. Lord Tywin Lannister n'était pas le seul à avoir espéré ce moment. Lui aussi l'avait espéré. Et l'avait redouté. Parce que désormais, en raison de ce sang qui maculait les cuisses de Cersei, l'amour qu'il lui portait prenait une autre dimension. Les barrières qui contenaient son désir s'étaient effondrées sous la nubilité récente de Cersei. Ce qui n'était qu'un fantasme qui nourrissait ses désirs d'enfant devenu homme était à présent possible et Jaime ne pouvait penser qu'à ça : à la possibilité maintenant réelle de mettre son épée dans le fourreau de Cersei.

Le cœur de Jaime rata un battement à cette pensée et il referma sa main sans y penser sur le lait de pavot que le mestre gardait toujours sur sa table de chevet. Sans réveiller le vieil homme, Jaime sortit et reprit le chemin des appartements de Cersei.

A son retour, la jeune femme ne s'était pas calmée. Ses yeux verts lançaient des flammèches pareilles à celles du feu grégeois et elle arpentait nerveusement la pièce.

« Bois. » Lui dit simplement Jaime.

Et, sans hésiter, Cersei avala le lait de pavot.

Alors, Cersei s'avisa du changement dans le regard de son frère. Une étincelle, la même que celle qu'elle avait souvent lue dans le regard des visiteurs de son père et qu'une dénégation navrée de Lord Tywin faisait s'éteindre. Et quand bien même elle ne l'eut jamais vue avant, Jaime lui était trop familier pour qu'elle puisse s'y méprendre. Elle connaissait aussi bien qu'elle se connaissait elle-même. Mieux que lui-même se connaissait. La douleur de son bas ventre diminua sous l'effet du lait de pavot et Cersei se tourna vers Jaime.

« Je dois ôter cette robe, brûle la. » Ordonna t'elle en se départissant de son vêtement souillé pour se retrouver nue devant son frère.

Jaime prit la robe avec une fausse nonchalance.

« Crois tu que cela suffira pour qu'il ne l'apprenne pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Cersei avec découragement. Mais je ne supporte plus sa vue. »

Jaime eut un sourire compréhensif et se détourna pour jeter la robe au feu. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau Cersei, la jeune fille se tenait devant le miroir, ses mains glissant sur ses seins.

« Il n'aura rien de plus pressé que de les vendre au plus offrant. » Pesta-t-elle.

Les yeux verts de Cersei et Jaime se nouèrent dans le reflet et Jaime avança d'un pas. Un lent sourire lascif se forma sur les lèvres de Cersei et elle se tourna vers lui.

« Quel dommage que nous n'usions pas comme les Targaryens. » Souffla-t-elle.

Le cœur de Jaime fit une embardée et il tendit une main câline vers les seins dévoilés de Cersei.

La jeune fille plongea son regard dans le sien, une expression décidée sur le visage.

« Si nous étions comme eux, je n'aurais pas à me soucier qu'un étranger me foute. » Déclara t'elle, volontairement provocante et usant du langage de reitre auquel Jaime était habitué avec ses compagnons d'armes.

La main de Jaime se crispa sur son sein et il sentit ses braies se tendre.

« Je pourrais offrir mes cuisses à mon frère et jouir de lui. » Souffla Cersei.

Jaime inspira profondément et feignit la légèreté.

« Tyrion est un peu jeune pour ça tu ne crois pas ?

- Qui te parle du Matricide ? Grimaça Cersei. Il n'est pas mon frère, il n'est qu'un lutin malfaisant. Toi en revanche, » souffla t'elle en collant son bassin nu à celui de Jaime.

Jaime avala sa salive. De sa vie il n'avait jamais connu que Cersei, de sa vie il n'avait jamais aimé que Cersei. Et voilà que sa nubilité éveillait le désir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour une autre femme.

« Cersei…commença t'il.

- Si je dois vraiment être mise je refuse que la première fois soit le fait d'un des maquignons de notre père. » Le coupa Cersei.

Sa main glissa jusqu'aux braies de Jaime et elle darda son regard au sien tandis qu'il dardait son épée de chair vers elle.

« S'il faut que je sois femme, je veux que tu sois le premier à planter son glaive entre mes cuisses. » Murmura Cersei.

Jaime vacilla, éperdu de désir, alors que ses fantasmes prenaient corps sous ses yeux. Et quel corps ! Cersei, la belle Cersei, si somptueuse, si belle, si douce… En vérité la seule femme aimable qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.

« Je t'aime Cersei.

- Alors fait de moi ta femme charnellement puisque cela ne peut être devant les dieux. Répondit Cersei. Fais le maintenant, au jour de mon premier sang, et alors les dieux sauront que nous nous appartenons quelles que soient les alliances que notre père engagera en notre nom. »

Jaime gémit et se pencha sur Cersei.

« Je n'aimerais jamais que toi. Je le jure. Que les dieux m'en soient témoins, jamais aucune autre femme ne pourra se targuer d'avoir accueilli mon épée en son sein, jamais aucune autre femme ne pourra jurer sans mentir avoir senti mon foutre l'inonder. » Déclara t'il d'un ton solennel avant de l'embrasser.

Entre ses bras, Cersei frémit. Elle venait de découvrir le pouvoir des femmes. Un pouvoir qui, si elle savait s'y prendre, la rendrait plus redoutable qu'aucun des chevaliers que vantaient les ballades des chanteurs. Alors que Jaime la basculait sous lui et faisait d'elle une femme plus que le sang qui coulait entre ses cuisses, Cersei sourit.

Derrière la porte close, l'œil collé au trou de la serrure de la porte de Cersei, Tyrion Lannister ne perdait rien de la scène. Du bas de ses douze ans qui lui faisaient en paraitre cinq de moins, le Lutin se jura de ne jamais oublier le premier sang de sa garce de sœur. Et de s'en servir le moment venu.


End file.
